Night of Love
by lebazy
Summary: Una noche mágica donde por primera vez Wanda conoce una nueva forma de amar


**Titulo: ****Night of Love**

**Autora: Lebazy**

_HOLA, HOLA_

_SOY NUEVA EN ESTA AREA DE THE HOST_

_Para empezar ninguno de los personajes me petenece, solo juego con ellos en las alocadas cosas que me vienen a la imaginacion jaja_

_Este es mi primer fic q escribo de esta maravillosa historia de Meyer, espero sea de su agrado_

* * *

Primera noche

_Jamás en todas mis vidas tuve un sueño tan hermoso, ¿Es posible amar de esta manera__? ¿Es posible que alguien te pertenezca para siempre? Ian es mi vida, mi eternidad_

Las lluvias habían cesado y todo regresaba poco a poco a la normalidad, esta seria la primera noche que Ian y yo pasaríamos en nuestro nuevo dormitorio, por una extraña razón me sentía nerviosa, noches anteriores habíamos dormidos juntos en el salón de juegos con todos los demás, pero hoy solo estaríamos él y yo.

El dia estaba apunto de terminar, Mel me ayudaba a cargar unas cajas, este nuevo cuerpo era incapaz de cargar cosas pesadas y a menudo me desesperaba no poder cooperar con mas.

-Esta es la última.

- Gracias Mel, en verdad disculpa todas las molestas

- Wanda_ me recrimino_ que molestias, yo también tenia que cargar

- Pero lo has hecho casi tu sola

- Jaja_ se acerco a mi y me dio un gran abrazo, Melani y yo éramos como hermanas, amigas inseparables y alguien a quien quería mucho, se separo de mi y me sonrío_ para nada

Sentí como un par de brazos me levantaban y me hacían girar, de pronto unos labios cubrían los míos; mis ojos se encontraron con unos hermosos zafiros que brillaban más que de costumbre, retiro muy despacio sus labios y me sonrío, con mucho cuidado me bajo y acaricio mi rostro.

- hola mi niña_ sus orbes azules aun retenían mi mirada

- Ian_ aquella sensación que recorría mi cuerpo era algo q aduras penas pudiera expresar, el amor que sentía por el era tan grande que jamás imagine que pudiera existir otra cosa que le semejase, era un amor diferente, entre nosotros existía una conexión que no se puede definir, por lo infinita y profundidad de esta.

Oí carraspear la garganta de Melani y hasta ese momento recordé que se encontraba con nosotros, este cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera muy exagerada y en cuanto menos me di cuenta estaba toda colorada.

-Bueno si no les importa me retiro._ Ian soltó una risotada y me tomo por la cintura.

- No te enfades, Jared esta con Jed, dijo que no tardaba_ Mel asintió y salimos juntos hacia la pequeña plaza, ahí nos encontramos con Jamie y Jared, él le dio tremendo beso a Melani que hizo que ella se tambaleara, ya había superado el extraño amor por Jared, concluí que mi amor tan profundo e inexplicable por él se debía a mayor medida a la influencia de Melani en mi mente y cuerpo, al principio me sentí confundida, pero ahora lo veía como uno mas de mis amigos.

-Buenos chicos, que pasen buenas noches_ nos deseo Jamie

- Gracias, tu también descansas_ pronunciamos al unísono Melani y yo_ al escucharnos nos echamos a reír, aunque ella y yo fuéramos dos cuerpos diferentes, aun persistía la sincronía de nuestros pensamientos

- Ok. Ok ya entendí

- Nosotros también nos vamos_ dijo Jared, él dirigió una mirada a Ian, sus miradas brillaron en son de camarería algo q no entendí

- Pero, aun es muy temprano_ Mel reclamo vi como Jared le susurraba algo al oído, ella puso los ojos en blanco y asintió_ Ok hasta mañana_ tomo de la mano a Jared y caminaron a su habitación.

-Ian_ voltee a verlo confundida, tenia una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

- Te tengo una sorpresa

- ¿Una sorpresa?_ lo vi a los ojos y aquel brillo volvió aparecer, me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta nuestra nueva habitación antes de entrar me susurro al oído.

- Cubriré tus ojos si no te importa_ cubrió mis ojos con una pañoleta amarrándola con mucho cuidado, oí como removía la puerta, me sujeto la mano y me guío al interior, con mucho cuidado me sentó en el colchón, sentí su aliento en mi mejilla haciéndome cosquillas, muy despacio llego hasta mi oído.

- Se niña buena y no abras los ojos hasta q regrese_ volvió a recorrer su aliento sobre mi mejilla, muy suavemente presiono sus labios con los míos y se levanto.

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, tenia ganas de quitarme la venda de los ojos pero se lo prometí, lo escucho cerrar y de se hace el silencio, no se oye nada en absoluto, de pronto una hermosa pero extraña melodía se escucha de fondo, la escuchaba a lo lejos y cada vez se va acercando mas hasta tenerla justo en mi oído.

Era una melodía suave y tranquila, era algo realmente hermoso, me recordó a mis días en el planeta cantante, sentí como quitaba la venda de mis ojos y vi una hermosa cajita enfrente de mi.

- Es hermoso_ susurre

- Es para ti, mi pequeña Wanda,_ dejo la pequeña caja sobre mis manos, era un alhájelo de madera tallada, en la parte superior tenia un pequeño espejo en forma de luna, abajo una maquinaria era la que producía aquel sonido, cerré la tapa y la música ceso.

- Una caja de música, pero_ no me dejo terminar

- Jared me dijo que te gustaba la música y como aquí casi no hay…

- Pero el ¿como lo supo?_ pregunte confundida

- Wanda_ dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos_ Lo supo por alguien a quien tu conoces mejor q bien_ y sonrío, esa debió ser Mel

Asentí y volví a levantar la tapa

- Ian, gracias, no tenias por que_ cubrió mis labios antes de que terminara de hablar con uno de sus dedos

- Eres lo mas maravilloso q tengo y lo hice con mucho gusto

- Gracias_ susurre viéndole a los ojos_ ahora yo debería de darte algo_ el echo a reír

- Me has dado lo mejor que pueda pedir_ noto mi escepticismo y sonrío_ Tú eres mi mas grande regalo Wanda.

-Ian_ cerré la caja y lo bese, amaba a ese hombre como jamás imagine poder amar a alguien.

Algo era diferente nuestro beso era mucho mas profundo q otros, me costaba respirar y lo único q deseaba que sus labios jamás abandonaran los míos.

- Wanda_ susurro aun cuando nuestros labios estaban cerca

-Ian_ conteste y volví a besarlo

Quería pertenecerle a Ian por completo, quería q mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma fueran solo para el, sus manos se ciñeron en mi cintura pegándome lo mas que podía a su cuerpo, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que me encontraba recostada y el sostenía su pecho encima de mi, mis manos comenzaron a juguetear con los botones de su camisa, desabotonando uno por uno, Ian, hizo un pequeño ruido q me desconcertó, mis manos en automático se paralizaron al igual q mis labios.

- Perdón_ susurre confundida, vi una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban de excitación, acaricio mi mejilla mientras me veía y lentamente sentí su aliento en mi oído.

- No quiero presionarte, estas segura que lo quieres hacer_ un espasmo me recorrió la columna, había sido muy directo, no sabia como decirle que si. El malinterpreto mi pánico y se alejo.

- Lo siento, creo q malinterprete_ antes de se alejara demasiado lo abrace, haciendo q el perdiera el equilibrio y todo su cuerpo cayera encima de mi.

- Te amo_ susurre_ quiero pertenecerte de todas las formas Ian_ esperaba q esto fuera mas que claro. Reacomodo su peso para q yo no lo soportara.

- Estás segura

- Lo estoy de ti_ acerque mis labios y lo volví a besar

Y aquel rito de amor comenzó.

Sus labios jugaban con el míos, mientras acariciaba mi rostro y mi cuerpo, mis manos comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa hasta que tuve al alcance su torso desnudo, recordaba la primera vez q lo había visto sin camisa, fue mientras estábamos en la huerta la vez q Jeb me dijo q debía cooperar con las actividades de la comunidad, con los ojos de Melani me parecía atractivo pero normal, ahora cuando lo veía yo desde este cuerpo, creía q era la criatura mas hermosa de esta planeta, su abdomen era firme y marcado, al sentir mi tacto gimió mi nombre y beso con mas pasión mis labios, mis manos recorrieron su contorno hasta que alcanzaron su cuello y aferre mis manos en su cabello atrayéndolo mas a mi, separo nuestros labios cuando a los dos nos falto aire, deslizo su nariz por mis cuello hasta mi clavícula depositando besos en su camino, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y un vértigo inexplicable recorrió mi cuerpo, mis labios jadeante pronunciaban su nombre sin parar, sus manos comenzaron acariciar mis pechos por encima de la ropa, aquel tacto provocaba que mi piel ardiera en fuego puro, no tardo en deshacerse de mi blusa y sostén, me ruborice al encontrar su mirada observando detenidamente mi parte superior, bajo poco a poco como un mínimo viendo a su presa y acaricio mi seno desnudo con la mejilla mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el otro, mi piel se erizo ante aquel roce y comenzó a depositar besos por todo mi pecho, sus labios y sus manos se movían en total sincronía, haciendo que gimiera quedamente, yo acariciaba su espalda desnuda, atrayéndolo cada vez mas para que no se detuviera, una de sus manos bajo por mi abdomen, bajando un poco mas hasta entrar por debajo de los bragas, aun traía puesto el pantalón y la bragas así q cuando sentí su dedos entre mis piernas, pegue un pequeño grito de sorpresa, el dejo de besar mis pechos para encontrarse con mi mirada.

- Perdona_ hasta que el toco esa parte de mi cuerpo me di cuenta q estaba húmeda, una pequeña descarga recorrió cada una de mis terminales nerviosas, aquel fuego comenzó a extenderse por todos lados.

- Esta bien_ capturo mis labios con fiereza y sus dedos comenzaron a masajear aquel rincón que me producía un placer inmenso.

No supe como sucedió pero cuando dejo mis labios me encontraba completamente desnuda, empezó a depositar besos por todo mi cuerpo de nuevo, bajando muy despacio por mi cuello, mis senos, mi abdomen, mi ombligo dejando un caminito húmedo por donde pasaba, bajo hasta aquella zona de placer y beso tiernamente las caras internas de mis muslos, mi respiración ahora era completamente irregular, me costaba aspirar aire y retenerlo, extraños sonidos salían por mis labios, mis pensamientos eran inconexos e inconclusos, la única palabra que entendía era su nombre. Sin darme alguna pista introdujo sus labios aquel centro de placer y comenzó mover sus labios. Aquella sensación se acrecentó cada vez mas hasta que senita q mi piel se quemaba con el fuego de su amor, sentí algo entrando en mi, ¿sus dedos?, primero fue uno, entrando y saliendo lentamente, luego otros dos, sentí un agudo dolor punzante en donde se habían echo paso.

-Ian_ me costaba respirar_ por favor_ no sabia q era lo que le pedía pero el pareció entender, dejo de besar aquel lugar y sus dedos dejaron de moverse dentro de mi, sentí una extraña malestar cuando paro, sus labios volvieron a sellar los míos y pude saborear una extraña esencia, una esencia que el había estado saboreando segundos atrás.

- Wanda mi vida_ susurraba en mis labios_ Te amo_ aquellos zafiros ardían en llamas, la verdad era casi tangible, presiono su cuerpo en el mío y por primera vez sentí algo duro entre sus piernas, presionaba mi abdomen y mi vientre bajo, el se quito las ultimas prendas que le quedaba y lo sentí mas.

Aquello era duro y caliente me daba pena verlo pero mis manos impacientes y curiosas bajaron para familiarizarse con aquel miembro de su cuerpo q desconocía, mi mano se apretó en su contorno, haciéndome que los dos gimiéramos, el de placer y yo de sorpresa, era grueso y palpitaba mi curiosidad pudo mas y baje la mirada, era grande, bueno no sabia si en verdad lo era por que era la primera vez q veía uno, pero aquello no podía entrar en mi, simplemente por pura lógica, eso era imposible.

-Ian_ mi voz denoto pánico

- Calma_ hizo levantar mi rostro_ todo esta bien cielo_ volvió a cubrir mis labios y aquel fuego volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo, sentí su extremidad entre mis piernas, y aquello me hizo enloquecer.

- Calma pequeña_ sentí como entraba en mí poco a poco, contraje los músculos al sentir aquel invasor

- Relájate Wanda_ decía Ian mientras besaba mi cuello_ Si te lastimo dímelo.

- Si_ hice lo que el me dijo, pero era muy estrecha y lo oi gemir cuando entro por completo en mi, yo sentí q me partía en dos, el dolor era agudo y punzante, me costaba respirar.

- Espera_ le indique cuando el comenzó a delirarse de un lado a otro_ despacio.

El hizo caso y poco a poco comenzó una danza entre nosotros, aquel dolor fue convirtiéndose en un torrente de emociones, mis labios acariciaban su cuerpo por donde tocaba y sus labios también, aquella forma de amor era algo que no podía comprender mi mente, era completamente irracional y completamente carnal, mi cuerpo lo deseaba cada vez mas, aquellos movimientos eran sincronizados, éramos la mitad perfecta para el otro, nuestra danza aumento de ritmo, haciéndonos a los dos un solo ser.

Desde que había llegado a este planeta descubrí diferentes formas de amor, pero ninguna se le asemejaba o acercaba a lo que sentía en este momento por Ian, ahora siempre le seria suya y el siempre seria mío, mi cuerpo le pertenecía al suyo y viceversa. Jamás en todas mis vidas tuve un sueño tan hermoso, ¿Era posible amar de esta manera? ¿Era posible que alguien te pertenezca para siempre? Ahora conocía la respuesta. Ian era mi vida, mi eternidad

**FIN Primera noche**

_¿LES GUSTO?_

_No es la primera vez q escribo Lemmons pero si la primera q creo q soy un poco explicita y la primera de esta pareja =P. Aun no se si dejarlo como un shot o hacerlo historia, estoy en ese dilema_

_¿SABEN? Ustedes me podrian ayudar, dejen Review y diganme q les parecio y si les gustaria q lo continuara, eso me ayudaria un monton._

_Bueno de antemano les doy mis mas sinceras gracias._

_Dejen Reviews para que sepa de ustedes y ustedes de mi_

_NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO_

_CHAITOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *


End file.
